The Bachelor Meets his Match
by Sapphiregirl1226
Summary: Ethan Winthrop was one of the most sought out bachelors in Harmony. See how his journey to find the woman of his dreams turns out!
1. IntroducingThe Bachelor!

**Introducing….The Bachelor!**

_(A/N: Some character names are made up. Hope you all enjoy the story! And now….let's meet the bachelor!)_

Ethan Winthrop woke up on the bright and sunny Sunday morning with a big smile on his face. On this day, he was going to be moving into a gorgeous beach house, where he would spend the next two months getting to know 10 single women, in hopes that one of them would become his wife.

Thinking back, Ethan couldn't believe that his best friend Chad even convinced him to do this.

**Flashback**

"_Man, I'm telling ya! You need to go on that Bachelor show Whitney is always watching! You would be able to find your future wife in no time!"  
_

"_Come on, Chad. Those shows are nothing but phony advertisements, you know that!"  
_

"_Okay, maybe it is. But, what would it hurt just to see what's out there?"  
_

"_My pride for one!"  
_

"_Ah, pride my butt. You are one of the most sought out bachelors in this country. Your pride couldn't be harmed for peanuts!" _

The two share a laugh. "Seriously, man, think about this. Two months with no work, and all play. Sounds like heaven to me!"

"_Chad, you're crazy."  
_

"_That has yet to be psychologically proven. Just do this, Ethan. Have this experience of a lifetime."  
_

"_Oh, fine, I'll do it!"  
_

"_It's a good thing, because I already sent in your application to the show! They want you out there for an interview in three days!"_

**End Flashback**

Shaking his head in amusement, Ethan got out of bed and stretched. In a few hours, he would be meeting 10 hopefully beautiful, intelligent women, one of whom would become his wife.

After getting dressed, Ethan began to pack his bags, in preparation for his adventure of finding love. Hearing the doorbell, Ethan quickly grabbed his things, and headed for the front door.

"Hello, Mr. Winthrop, my name is Carl Smith. I am here to personally escort you to the Villa Beach House for your extended stay."

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Smith." Ethan said as he shook the driver's hand.

"Please, call me Carl. Are these all your things?"

Ethan smiled and nodded. "Yes, these are all my things." As the driver put Ethan's bags into the car, Ethan took the time to look around his apartment, ensuring that he left nothing behind. Standing at his front door, he surveys the apartment one last time.

"Well, here goes to finding the love of my life." With that, he closes the door, ready to begin the next chapter in his life.

On the drive to the beach house, Ethan takes the time to reflect his feelings in a journal.

_Well, today is the day that could possibly begin to change my life forever. In just a few short hours, I will be meeting 10 women, one who could possibly become my future wife. It is an amazing adventure that I can not wait to embark on._

Hearing the car come to a stop, Ethan glances out the window to see the most beautiful beach house ever. Getting out of the car, Ethan is in awe. "This place is so beautiful." He tells the driver.

"Yes, sir, it is. I hope you have a great adventure here, Mr. Winthrop."

"Thank you, Carl."

Walking into the beach house, Ethan finds the cameramen setting up to tape the show, as well as the host of the show, Lindsey Smith.

"Ethan Winthrop?" She asks.

"The one and only." Ethan responds, shaking Lindsey's hand.

"Well, it is a pleasure to meet you! I am so glad that your friend Chad Harris signed you up for this, we had so many applications sent in for women to be on this show to meet you."

"Really? Wow, that's amazing." Ethan says.

"Now, what is going to happen over the course of the next few weeks will be the following: You will be introduced to the ladies tonight, and then the meeting process will begin with each woman. Every week, we will have a rose ceremony, where you will narrow the field from 10 to 7 to 4 to 2 women and then finally, choosing the woman of your dreams. Toward the end of the show, you will be heading to the women's hometowns to meet their family and friends. For the last ceremony, you will bring the two women home to meet your family, and then, come back here, and proceed with the final rose ceremony. Do you have any questions, Ethan?"

"What happens after the show is taped? Do I get to be with the woman I chose right away?"

"Yes, you do. Once the show is over with, you and your chosen woman will get a wedding of a lifetime, paid for by our television station. You will have everything you could want, right at your disposal."

"Wow that sounds amazing."

"We hope it will be. So anyway, why don't you get settled, because we have a busy night ahead of us."

"Great. Thank you again, Lindsey." Shaking her hand, Ethan starts to explore his "home" for the next few weeks.

**Coming Up**

_Ethan is introduced to the women!_

_An instant attraction occurs!_

**Please R/R **


	2. Meeting the Ladies

**Meeting the Ladies**

When the clock chimed 6:00, Ethan startled from his catnap. _"Tonight, will change my life forever."_ He thought to himself. He got out of bed, and went to take a shower.

After he was done, he put on his tuxedo, and stared at his reflection in the mirror. "God, I hope I find my future wife among the women tonight. I hope this experience will be one that I'll never forget."

Hearing his phone ring, Ethan answered it.

"Hi, Ethan, it's Lindsey. I just wanted to make sure that everything was okay?"

"Yes, Lindsey. Everything is perfect."

"Great. Well, just to let you know, the limos will be arriving around 8pm tonight. Would it be possible for you to come down to the foyer around 7?"

"Sure, I'll be there."

"Great, see you soon."

"Bye."

Hanging up the phone, Ethan takes one last look at himself in the mirror. "Ethan, don't mess this up!" He tells himself. Walking toward the door, Ethan takes a deep breath, and goes toward the foyer, ready to meet his future.

**10 minutes before the women arrive**

Ethan and Lindsey are standing outside the beach house, waiting for the arrival of the 10 women. 

"Are you nervous?" Lindsey asks.

"A little. I just hope that my future wife will be in this group of 10."

"Well, here's a piece of advice. Just be yourself. Granted, the cameras are going to be everywhere around you, but try to ignore them. Just be the Ethan Winthrop you normally are back in Harmony, and everything will work out."

"I hope so, Lindsey. I really hope so."

"Once the women arrive, they will be sent to the living room. Once all ten women arrive, you will be able to go inside, and mingle with them, get to know them. Around 9:30, I will come back, and take you to the private room, where you will have to decide who to give a rose to."

"Okay, I understand."

"Here comes the first limo now."

Ethan turns to his left, and takes a deep breath as he watches the limo come to a stop in front of him.

The driver opens the door, and a woman comes out, and smiles at Ethan.

Walking to him, she extends her hand. "Hi, my name is Heather."

"Hi, Heather. Nice to meet you." He smiles at her, feeling a small spark, and watches as she enters into the house.

Ethan turns around, and finds a gorgeous woman emerge from the limo. Her long black raven hair, and big brown eyes draw Ethan in immediately.

"Hi, I'm Theresa." She says as she reaches toward Ethan's hand.

"Hello, Theresa. A pleasure to meet you." Ethan says as he shakes her hand.

"The pleasure is all mine."

They share a small smile, as Theresa disengages her hand, and walks toward the living room.

_Wow, she is a beauty_. Ethan thinks to himself, and smiles.

Ethan turns back to the limo in time to see the next bachelorette emerge. This one has short blond hair, a nice figure, in Ethan's opinion. She reaches Ethan, and smiles.

"Hi, my name is Gwen."

"Hi, Gwen, nice to meet you." Ethan says as he shakes her hand.

"And it's a great pleasure to meet you. I can't wait to get to know you!" She says enthusiastically as she continues toward the living room.

"Hmm, another beauty. This is going to be some tough choices to make."

"How are you holding up, Ethan?" Lindsey asks.

"All I can say is that the producers really picked some great women. It's going to be so hard to choose who to keep and who to let go."

"True. But you can handle it, I can assure you."

"Thank you."

Ethan watches as two more women exit the first limo. One who is named Shauna, the other named Brenda. Both extraordinarily beautiful, yet Ethan still holds a picture in his mind of one beauty he met tonight.

Taking a deep breath, Ethan looks behind him toward the living room, watching as one woman he already finds himself liking, moves gracefully around the room, introducing herself. Ethan smiles as he turns around, and prepares to meet limo 2.

Once the second limo arrives, Ethan has introduced himself to the remaining 5 women: Tina, Sarah, Marie, Carly, and Jessica. Taking a deep breath, Ethan once again looks back into the living room, watching the women interact with each other.

"Ready, Ethan? Your adventure is about to begin." Lindsey says as she steps next to Ethan.

"Yeah, I'm ready, Lindsey. _Ready to meet the woman of my dreams._ He thinks to himself.

**Coming Up**

Ethan begins to meet all 10 women individually

Ethan finds one woman who intrigues him.

**Please R/R**


	3. Getting to Know you

**Getting to Know You**

"Well, come on, Ethan, let's go meet the women." Lindsey says as she guides Ethan back into the house.

"Ladies, if I may have your attention" She yells, as the women calm down. "Thank you. First off, congratulations on being chosen for The Bachelor! Just to let you know that any inappropriate behavior will not be tolerated for the next few weeks. This is a fun, exciting show, and I hope that you all behave appropriately. Tonight is the beginning of many nights ahead. You will each get a chance to know Ethan, and he to get to know you as well. Over the course of the next few weeks, there will be some group dates, and some individual dates. Once a week, you will all meet here for the Rose Ceremony, where some of you are granted to stay, and others sent home. Anyway, enough of my talking. Here is our bachelor!"

Taking a deep breath, Ethan steps up next to Lindsey. "I thank you all for being here. I want you all to know that I appreciate what you are doing, in taking time out of your lives to see if there is something significant that can happen between you and I. I am looking forward to getting to know each of you."

As Lindsey leaves the room, conversation quickly strikes up as some of the women attempt to get Ethan's attention. Feeling a tap on his shoulder, Ethan turns around to see Gwen approach him.

"Would you like to speak privately?" She asks.

"Sure." Ethan says with a smile on his face. Going off to the patio, he sits next to Gwen, and notices her striking beauty.

Back inside

"God, there goes one girl already. There is no way I can make myself just pop out in front of these women. Some of them are so pretty. I feel so ugly in comparison to them" Theresa thinks to herself as she sips her champagne.

Outside

"So tell me about you, Gwen."

"Well, I am from a prominent family in Harmony. I have my B.A. in business, and my M.B.A in International Affairs. I'm an only child. And all I want is to get married, and have lots of kids."

"Hmm. Interesting. Sounds like you are very intelligent."

"Oh, yes, Ethan! I think that an education is so important for a person to have!" Gwen says as she places her hand on Ethan's knee. "So, tell me, what are you looking for in a woman?"

Trying to ease the grip Gwen has on his leg, Ethan clears his throat before continuing. "Well, I would like to be with a woman who is self-assured, who is honest, trusting, easy to talk to. Someone who is very nice, is great with kids, and is just generally a good person."

"Wow, that sounds a lot like me!" Gwen says as she attempts to move more toward Ethan."

"Sorry to bother you, but may I steal you for a second, Ethan?" Sarah asks as she reaches for Ethan's hand.

"_Saved by the bell." _Ethan thinks to himself, as he heads off with Sarah.

"_If that girl thinks she will get her claws into Ethan, she has another thing coming." _Gwen thinks as she sends an evil look toward Ethan and Sarah, then proceeds back into the house.

"So, how are you enjoying your night?" Ethan asks Sarah.

"It's very nice so far. How are you doing?"

"Good, thank you."

"Well, I hope that this will be a great experience for you…in many ways." Sarah says as she leans in toward Ethan's body. Feeling uncomfortable again, Ethan slowly backs up. "Easy there, okay?"

"Oh, sorry." Sarah says, as she eases back.

"Not a problem."

"Well, I'm going to get something to drink, would you like anything?" Sarah asks.

"No, I'm all set thank you." Ethan breathes a sigh as Sarah moves away. _God, are all the women this forward? _He thinks to himself. Going back inside, Ethan finds himself being pulled from one woman to another, all the while one lonely woman sits in the corner and looks on.

"_God, am I doing the right thing? How can I compete will all these women? Will Ethan ever spot me?" _She thinks to herself.

**Coming Up**

Ethan spots a shining star in the crowd

The first rose ceremony occurs

**Please R/R**


	4. Finding One Star in the Crowd

**Finding one Star in the Crowd**

As the night begins to wind down, Ethan moves around the room, watching the women interact with each other. As he is about to go outside for some air, he spots one woman who he had not spoken with yet. Taking a deep breath, he slowly approaches her place by the window.

"Beautiful night, isn't it?" He asks, watching as she turns around.

"Yes, it certainly is." She replies.

Ethan is taken aback by her stunning beauty. Her Hispanic-colored skin, raven black hair, and big, beautiful eyes draw him in immediately. Extending his hand, he grasps her smaller one slowly.

"My name is Ethan."

Smiling, she looks up at him. "So I've heard." They share a laugh. "My name is Theresa."

"Well, Theresa.." Ethan says as he kisses her hand, "it is a pleasure to meet you. Mind if I sit down?"

"Won't they get mad in there?" She asks, pointing to the other women looking on.

"Well, if they do, then that's their problem. So, may I join you?"

"Sure." Theresa scoots herself over in the bench, allowing for Ethan to sit down.

"So why did you come here, if I may ask?"

"Well, I'm 25 years old, and since I haven't had much going on in terms of a love life, I figured I would try this to see what would happen."

"Hmm. Interesting. Do you think I'm crazy for doing this?" Ethan asks, curiously.

"Not at all. I think that if this is the way that fate meant for you to meet your future wife, then so be it."

"Fate, you say?"

"Sure. I've always been taught growing up that everything happens for a reason. I call it fate."

"That's very interesting, Theresa. I'll be keeping that in mind, for sure."

Theresa smiles as Ethan says this.

"You know, not to sound cheesy, but you have a beautiful smile."

"Well, thank you, Ethan."

"You're welcome. So, tell me about yourself?"

**Meanwhile, back in the living room**

_"God, look at them! How could he want her?"_ Gwen thinks to herself as she watches Ethan and Theresa from the window.

"Hey Gwen, why don't you back out of the window?" Heather asks.

"I'm just seeing what's going on with them, and trying to size up my competition, so I can be the winner."

"Whoa, Gwen, take it easy. This isn't meant to be a mean fight, this is a reality show for Pete's sake!" Carly says as the remaining women roll their eyes sarcastically.

"_I will win Ethan. That I promise." _Gwen thinks to herself.

Back Outside

"Well, I have three brothers, and a sister. My papa died a long time ago, so it's only been my mother raising us all."

"Wow, that sounds like a very difficult job."

"Oh, it was for her. My older brothers helped as best they could, but it was never enough, you know?"

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be, things are different, now. Now, I can be able to repay my mama for all the things she's done for me."

"Sounds like you're very close to your family."

"Yeah, I am. What about you?"

"Well, my family story is very different. I grew up in a house where nannies and maids were my constant friends. And then, I was sent to boarding school. It was an okay life. I came back home after school, and then learned that my whole life wasn't what I thought it was. Turned out, my mother kept a secret from everyone that my biological father wasn't her husband. It was a former love of hers. I found out who the man was, and after some rough patches, he and I have a great relationship now."

"Wow, that's amazing. Seems like you've had it hard, yourself."

"Yeah, you could say."

Ethan smiles at Theresa, in total awe of her beauty. "What, do I have something stuck in my teeth?" Theresa asks self-consciously.

"No. You're just a very beautiful woman."

"Well, thank you."

"You're welcome."

As they walk back into the living room, Lindsey comes out from the 2nd floor, and the room falls to silence.

"Well, ladies, I hope you are having a great time meeting each other, and Ethan. But now is the time where I must take Ethan away."

A collective "aww" is heard around the room, while Ethan manages to maneuver his way toward Lindsey on the second floor.

In the meeting room

"So, Ethan, how is your night?"

"Lindsey, it is amazing. There are some incredible women down there. It's going to be so hard to choose who to keep and who to let go."

"Does anyone capture you right now?"

Ethan smiles as he thinks of Theresa. "Well, Theresa definitely has my interest. There just seems to be something about her. Gwen also has some of my interest. There was a spark when I talked to her, yet at the same time, I think I have to figure out what the right thing to do is."

"Well, take the time now to figure out who you want to keep. Remember, there are 10 women downstairs, and you will be giving roses to only 7. Be sure that these 7 women are the ones you want to get to know better. Each woman will be called up one at a time to you, and you will present them with the rose, asking if they will accept it. If they choose to, then you move on to the next person, but they also have the option of not accepting, and therefore, they will be leaving the show. Any questions?"

"None."

"Then, I'll let you be for a few minutes. Take your time."

"Thanks, Lindsey."

As Lindsey leaves the deliberation room, Ethan looks at the pictures of the 10 women. He smiles as he comes across Theresa's picture, where she smiles a big smile for the camera. Taking a deep breath, he prepares to make his choice.

After a few minutes

Ethan and Lindsey make their way back to the living room, where all the women are standing and waiting in anticipation.

"Ladies, thank you for waiting. Ethan will now be giving roses to 7 of you. You may choose to either accept the rose, or reject the rose, in which you will be asked to leave the house. Is that understood?"

A collective "yes" is heard, and then the ceremony begins.

"I just wanted to say that I thank you all again for being here, and I hope that with the women I chose, that we can begin a great adventure. With that said.." He picks up the first rose.

"Gwen."

Gwen walks toward Ethan, with a smug look sent toward the rest of the crowd.

"_I definitely won't have a chance." _Theresa thinks to herself as she watches Gwen.

"Gwen, will you accept this rose?"

"Yes, Thank you."

Ethan then moves to the next person. "Tina."

Tina walks up. "Tina, will you accept this rose?"

"Yes. Thank you."

After offering roses to Sarah, Carly, Jessica and Shauna, Lindsey comes back to Ethan's side.

"Ladies, this is the final rose for the night. Good luck."

_"I knew he wouldn't pick me." _Theresa thinks to herself, as she bows her head.

Taking a deep breath, Ethan spots Theresa's head bowed, and smiles as he knows he will make her night. "Theresa."

Theresa looks up shocked, as Ethan nods his head for her to come forward.

"Theresa, will you accept this rose?"

"yes, Ethan, I will. Thank you."

Once she returns to the crowd of women, Lindsey returns, and announces that the remaining women say their goodbyes.

Brenda walks up to Ethan as she leaves, and says, "Good luck, Ethan. I hope you find the love of your life."

"Thank you, Brenda."

Once the women have left the house, Ethan and the remaining 7 women each toast each other.

"Here's to our adventure." Ethan says.

**Coming Up**

The competition for Ethan's attention heats up

One lucky girl gets to have a first date with Ethan.

**Please R/R**


	5. The Competition Heats Up!

**Competition Heats Up**

After the rose ceremony, each of the ladies heads back to their shared room for the night.

"Girls, I just hope that you all will keep up the brave face when Ethan decides to have me as his wife!" Gwen suddenly states.

The remaining women look at each other and roll their eyes. "Gwen, put a sock in it, okay? Don't start causing trouble." Jessica says as she watches Gwen.

"Oh, puhlease! You women have nothing on me. I am perhaps the most elegant woman out of all of us. Just look around you."

The women each look at each other, anger arising in their eyes toward Gwen.

"Gwen, maybe you should just keep your mouth closed." Theresa says softly from the corner.

"Oh, Theresa, what's the matter? Can't stand a little competition?"

"Gwen, please."

"Please, what, Theresa? I KNOW I am going to win Ethan in the end. I just know it."

Getting up from the chair, Theresa goes outside to the balcony. _God, what am I getting myself into_. She thinks to herself. _If Gwen will still be here, then there is no way I can be able to get to know Ethan more._

Hearing the phone ring, Sarah quickly goes to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hi, this is Lindsey. I just wanted to inform everyone that Ethan will be choosing his pick for the first one-on-one date tomorrow night."

"Okay, thank you." Hanging up the phone, Sarah looks at the women. "Lindsey wanted us to know that Ethan will be choosing one of us tomorrow night for the first alone date."

A collective squeal is heard around the room. Gwen takes this opportunity to escape the bedroom, in hopes of finding Ethan.

_The only woman that will get that first date will be me!_ She thinks to herself as she makes her way down the hall toward Ethan's room.

Hearing a knock on his door, Ethan opens it to find Gwen standing there. "Gwen. What can I do for you?"

"Well, Ethan, I was told tonight that you would be picking the girl of your choice for the first date. I just wanted to make sure that we were clear as to who you would choose."

"Gwen, I can't reveal my choice to you."

"Oh, I know." She begins to move her body closer to Ethan's, "I just wanted to make sure that you make the right choice…if you know what I mean." She says, adding a saucy wink.

"Sure, Gwen." Ethan says as he attempts to move away from her. _God, what is it with some of these women? _He thinks.

"I just LOVE getting to know you, Ethan. I'm positive I am the only woman that could make you happy. In every way that counts. Some of those girls downstairs don't even want to be here. They were saying so themselves. Especially that Spanish girl..umm..Terry…no Trina…"

"Theresa?" Ethan says curiously.

"Yeah, her! She told me herself she didn't want to be here anymore.

"Oh, really?" Ethan asks, trying not to believe Gwen.

"Yup. Said it to me in perfect words, something like, "I don't think I'm made out for this show." Told me that tonight.

"I see. Well, Gwen, it's getting late, I must be off to bed now."

"Want some company?"

"Gwen!"

"Sorry, I couldn't resist." She smiles seductively. "Have a good night, Ethan."

Once Ethan closes his door, he leans back against it and sighs, "Man, this is one of the craziest things I have ever done with my life. Was Gwen telling the truth? Does Theresa want to go home? It can't be. I felt a connection with her. There's got to be more to this story, and I am going to find out what."

**Coming Up**

The women find out who Ethan chose for the first date

A group date leads to a catfight..

**Please R/R**


	6. Our First Date

**Our First Date**

Hearing the doorbell ring, the girls run to the door excitedly, waiting to find out who Ethan chose for the first date.

Shauna spots the box on the stand, and brings it inside. "Okay, who wants to open it?"

"Me!" Gwen says as she lungs for the box. Opening it up, she finds two champagne flutes, and a playbook. The women each sigh in happiness, when Sarah finds the envelope.

"Okay, everyone, good luck." All the women cross their fingers while Sarah reads the note.

"Theresa."

The room erupts in a cheer, while Gwen looks on angrily.

"Theresa, please join me for a night made of fairy tales. See you around 7. Ethan".

"Congrats, Theresa" Jessica says, giving her a hug.

"Yeah, Theresa, congrats. Hope your date is awful." Gwen says.

Not paying attention to her, Theresa looks down at the box in her lap. _Wow. Ethan picked me. I can't believe this! I am so happy!_

Getting up from the floor, Theresa, Sarah, Jessica, Shauna, Carly, and Tina make their way to the kitchen for some food.

_Theresa, you bitch. You will not win Ethan. He is mine! All mine! And I will get him, come hell or high water! _Gwen thinks, as she huffs her way to her bedroom.

"Gee, you think she's unhappy?" Shauna asks as the women watch Gwen leave.

"Don't worry, Theresa, she'll get over it. Just be happy. This is going to be an incredible night for you. Enjoy it." Carly says as she gives a friendly hug to Theresa.

"You girls aren't mad?" Theresa asks.

"Not at all." Jessica says. "I mean, sure, we'd love to get to know Ethan more, but, if it's not meant to be, then it's not meant to be."

"Thanks, girls."

"No problem!"

Theresa goes off to get dressed for her date with Ethan, while the girls remain in the kitchen.

"She looked so happy, didn't she?" Sarah asks the group.

"She sure did. You know, I hope she wins in the end. Don't get me wrong, I came here to find love. But, I just have this feeling that Ethan may have already fallen for Theresa." Jessica says

"Yeah, me too." Shauna replies.

"Well, think all you want, but Ethan will fall in love with me, and he will be mine!" Gwen says as she saunters in from the living room.

**Around 7p.m., the doorbell rings.**

"Theresa, are you ready?" Shauna yells to the bedroom. "The limo is here!"

Theresa comes out wearing a long, beautiful cinnamon colored gown (Click here to see Theresa's dress!)

"Wow, Theresa, you look amazing!" Sarah says as the girls watch in awe as Theresa comes to the foyer.

"You don't think it's too much, do you?" Theresa asks self-consciously.

"Well, just a tad, Theresa." Gwen says sarcastically.

"Never mind her, girl. Just enjoy your night, you look beautiful." Sarah says, as the women watch Theresa head off to the limo.

"We have got to do something about Gwen, she is just the mood breaker in this house!" Sarah says to Carly and Jessica as they close the front door.

"All I know is that Ethan better realize what he is doing…and fast."

"Yeah, no kidding."

**In the limo**

"Miss, I will be taking you to Mr. Winthrop's estate."

"Thank you, sir."

"Please, call me Carl."

"Thank you, Carl."

As the limo proceeds to Ethan's place, Theresa takes the time to reflect on her experience. "It's like a fairytale. Question is..will Ethan be the prince I've been dreaming about all my life?"

Feeling the car come to a stop, Theresa is about to open her car door, when it automatically opens for her. Looking up as she comes out of the car, she meets the most beautiful eyes she's ever seen.

"Hello, Theresa."

"Hi, Ethan."

Helping her out of the limo, Ethan takes a moment to admire Theresa's dress. "You look absolutely beautiful."

"Well, thank you. You look quite handsome yourself."

Holding out his arm, Ethan smiles, "ready for an amazing date?"

Putting her arm into his, Theresa smiles, "Yes I am." As the couple walks around the house, Ethan consistently looks at Theresa's profile. _"God, she is so beautiful, the moonlight just makes her look like a princess." _

"I must admit. I am a little curious about what our date will consist of tonight." Theresa says.

"Well, my lady, be prepared to have your fantasies come to life." With that said, Ethan goes behind Theresa, and covers her eyes.

"What are you doing?" She asks teasingly.

"Don't you worry. Just be surprised." Ethan says as he brings Theresa near a hard object. "Are you ready for your surprise?" He asks.

"Yes, sir."

Uncovering her eyes, Theresa opens them, and sees the backyard of Ethan's house transformed into a romantic setting for dinner. "Oh, Ethan, it's beautiful." She accepts Ethan's pulled out seat at the table, and sits down. _God, if this is a dream, don't ever let me wake up._ She thinks to herself.

Sitting across from her, Ethan smiles. Soon, the waiters begin to serve their food. Theresa watches, amazed, as chowder bowls, mushrooms, Caesar salad, and filet mignon are served.

"Wow, I hope I have room in my stomach for all this." Theresa says jokingly.

"You have a beautiful figure, Theresa, I am sure that you can splurge just this once? For me?" Ethan asks as he gives her a puppy dog face.

Theresa laughs, "oh, Ethan. You're too much."

"Well, thank you, ma'am."

The two share a laugh, and enjoy their dinner. Once dinner is over, Ethan escorts Theresa back inside.

"Are you enjoying yourself, Theresa?"

"Absolutely. Are you?"

"Yes. Would you like to have another surprise tonight?"

"Sure."

"Follow me, madam." Pulling out her chair, Ethan takes Theresa's hand.

Standing in front of a closed room, Theresa is about to open the door, when Ethan covers her eyes again.

"What are you up to, Ethan?"

"Just trust me." Opening the door, Ethan eases Theresa into the room. "Ready for your surprise?" He whispers in her ear. Taking a deep breath from the closeness, Theresa manages to nod her head. Ethan takes his hands away from Theresa's eyes, and when she opens them, she sighs in pleasure as she looks around her.

Candles decorate the room, with soft, romantic music playing. "Oh, Ethan, it's gorgeous."

"Just like you." Smiling, Ethan leads Theresa to a chair, and gets down on one knee. "Now, I know that in Cinderella, the prince finds his princess by putting a glass slipper on her foot, am I right?"

"Yes."

Smiling, Ethan takes a box out from under the chair. "Well, it just happens that a little birdie left this box here. Would you like to see what's in it?"

Speechless, Theresa just nods. "Okay, well, let's see." Opening the box, Ethan reveals the glass slippers. Smiling up at Theresa, Ethan gently takes her foot in his hand. "Would you like to see if you're my princess?"

Nodding again, Theresa smiles at Ethan. "Very well." Taking one shoe out of the box, Ethan gently places it on Theresa's foot. Smiling up at her, he says, "perfect fit." Theresa looks into Ethan's blue eyes, finding herself drowning in his stare. After Ethan puts the other shoe on Theresa, he takes her hand, and guides her to the center of the room.

Taking her into his arms, Ethan feels Theresa's body mold to his. _"God, if this is heaven, don't let me leave."_ He thinks to himself.

Theresa looks up at Ethan, and smiles. "Thank you for this night."

"It's only the beginning, Theresa. May I kiss you?"

Speechless, she nods, and watches as Ethan's face descends to hers. "To new beginnings" he whispers as his lips mold to Theresa's.

**Coming Up**

Ethan and Theresa share their stories with each other

What will happen when Theresa and Gwen are left alone?

**Please R/R**


	7. Learning More About You

**Learning More About You**

Feeling Ethan's lips meet hers, Theresa sighs in content. _Yup, I'm definitely in heaven._ She thinks to herself.

_Wow, this is amazing. It's almost as if Theresa was made just for me.._ Feeling a little scared by that thought, Ethan slowly ends the kiss.

"Are you alright, Ethan?" Theresa asks as she watches a perplexed look cross his face.

Ethan smiles. "Yes, I am alright. Would you like to go sit by the pond over there?" He points to a pond in the distance. "Sure, let's go." Theresa says, as Ethan takes her hand.

_This has been an amazing adventure so far. How is it that I feel like Theresa and I are the only two people in the world right now? Like nothing else matters. Is this some type of sign? _

_It is amazing this connection I feel with Ethan. Does he feel the same way I'm feeling? Is it too soon to say that I think I'm falling for this man? God, please guide me in the right direction…_

As Ethan and Theresa come up to the pond, he takes her to sit on a small bench. "Can I ask you something without sounding like a jerk?"

"Sure, Ethan, what is it?"

Taking a deep breath, Ethan looks into Theresa's eyes. "Okay. I just wanted to know your reasons for being here. I mean, don't get me wrong, I am very happy you are here, but I still can't believe how a beautiful girl like you could be single."

Smiling, Theresa looks at Ethan. "Remember how I told you about fate a few weeks ago?"

"Yes, I remember."

"Well, I think that's my reason for being here. I've always grown up thinking that God had this great plan for me. I know that he wanted me to be happy in my life, and be successful. I've always dreamed of finding my Prince Charming. Yes, I know I live in a fairy-tale world, but sometimes, it's a lot better living there then in the reality."

Ethan smiles, "yeah, I can agree with that. Growing up, I lived a rather privileged life, I guess you could say. My family was rich, and I had everything I ever wanted right in the palm of my hand. As I was growing up, though, something changed inside of me. I realized that the world was not revolving around my family, but around others. I started to see the world in a new light. I wanted to make the world better, not bitter, like my father wanted. My parents seemed to have cared more about themselves then they did me. When I turned 21, and graduated from Harvard Law School, my graduation present wasn't a car, or money, but a secret that my mother revealed to me. She had told me that my life wasn't what I thought it was. She revealed to me that she had a man in her life that she loved more than anything. They were college sweethearts. Apparently, on the eve of my mother's wedding to my father, she snuck away with this man." Taking a deep breath, Ethan continues, "I was the product of that union. My father is a middle class man, who has his own family now, but works very hard for his money. I am truly honored to call him my father."

"Wow, Ethan, that sounds so sad yet happy at the same time."

"Believe me, Theresa, it was a big shock learning that my whole life was a make believe one. Now that I know the truth, I changed myself, in a way. I let go of my step-father's last name, and took my mother's maiden name, since at the time, I did not know my father well. Now, talking to you, I realize that my dad and I have a great bond now that we're adults. If I tell you this, you promise not to tell anyone?"

Theresa makes a cross sign over her heart. "Whatever you tell me, Ethan, I'll take to the grave."

"Okay. My dream now, in a way to reunite the family that I've lost for so long, is to take my real father's last name once I get married."

"Ethan, that is so honorable. I am sure your father would be so happy that you would want to do that."

"You think so?"

"Well, yes, I do. The way you are describing him now, it seems to me that you admire him for the man he is. Perhaps, in a way, you are a lot like him, in terms of what you believe in, and what you hold true to your heart."

"I never thought of it that way."

The two smile, as Ethan kisses her cheek. "Thank you for listening. I am sorry that I took up all this time talking about me. That wasn't my intention."

"Do not apologize, Ethan. I am very honored that you would open up to me about yourself."

"So, what can you tell me about you, Theresa?"

"Well, my family is very different from yours, in a way. My father disappeared from my life when I was very little. We don't even know if he is alive, or if he's dead. I have two older brothers, a younger brother, and a younger sister. My oldest brother, Antonio, was away from our family for a while, too, and then he came back, but died in an unfortunate accident."

"I am so sorry." Ethan says as he rubs Theresa's back.

"Thank you. Anyway, my brother Luis is married to a woman named Sheridan. They are so happy together. They have a baby on the way, and are really happy. My other brother, Miguel, moved away from Harmony to be with his wife, Kay. They are having a baby, as well. Finally, my sister, Paloma, lives in Mexico. Mama sent her away when she was a baby to live a better life, because we couldn't afford to raise her." Theresa bows her head, attempting to hide the tears.

"Hey." Ethan takes Theresa's chin into his hand, and turns her face to him. "It's alright, Theresa. You have lived a tough life, but look at you now! You are a beautiful woman, you obviously care very deeply about your family, which is very honorable."

"Yes. I would do anything for my family. I made a promise growing up that once I graduated college, and worked in my dream job of being a fashion designer, I would take care of my family. And I did. My mama doesn't have to work anymore. She can now relax at home, after working for so long as a housekeeper. She now has the money to do with what she wants."

"That is wonderful, Theresa. I admire what you've done with your life."

"Thank you, Ethan."

"You're welcome."

"May I kiss you, Theresa?"

Smiling, Theresa nods. The two share a passionate kiss under the stars, all the while, feeling happiness fill their hearts.

**Coming Up**

Ethan goes on a group date with the other women

What will happen when Gwen and Theresa are left alone in the house?

**Please R/R**


	8. Group Date

**Group Date**

Theresa sighs as she and Ethan walk back to the limo. "This date was so much fun, Ethan, I hate to see it end."

"So do I, Theresa. But remember what you said, if fate is meant for this to be something more between us, then it will be."

"You're right." She smiles as she kisses his cheek.

"You can kiss better than that, can't you?" He teases, as he takes her into his arms and kisses her passionately.

Theresa then hugs Ethan goodbye, as she goes into the limo.

_God, I think I'm falling in love._ Ethan thinks to himself as he watches Theresa leave for the bachelorette house.

Once back in the house, Ethan sits on the couch, and begins evaluating what decision he will come to, when the phone rings.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Ethan, it's Lindsey. I just wanted to let you know that tomorrow you will be going on a group date with five of the women. I'll need to know your decision by 11 p.m. tonight."

"Okay, thank you."

Hanging up the phone, Ethan grabs some food from the kitchen, and goes to sit and eat. "God, I wish I could be with Theresa tonight, again. No, Ethan, stop thinking about her, you have the other women to think about. Maybe Theresa isn't the one for you." Shuddering at the thought, Ethan quickly finishes his dinner, and then goes to the deliberation room, to look at the pictures of all the women, in hopes that he can come to a decision.

**Later in the night**

The doorbell rings at the bachelorette house, and Gwen runs eagerly to see who Ethan has chosen. _God, this better be my turn for a date! I will have Ethan for myself come hell or high water! _She brings the box inside, and all the women gather around to see who Ethan has chosen. Taking the envelope, Gwen begins to read:

Hello everyone. I hope you are having a great time here, as I have had getting to know you. Our next date scheduled is for a group date. I have chosen the following women to accompany me for a day of fun: Tina, Sarah, Carly, Jessica and Shauna. See you all soon! –Ethan"

The girls cheer, as Gwen throws the letter to the table. _What the hell! Why didn't Ethan choose me? Now I get to be stuck here with Tacosita. Just what I need!_

"Girls, I hope you have a great time with Ethan!" Theresa says.

"Thanks!"

**Early the next morning**

Gwen hears the doorbell ring, and runs to answer it. "Ethan! May I speak with you?" 

"Um, sure, Gwen." Gwen closes the front door and brings Ethan to the side of the house. "Why didn't you ask me for a date today?" She gives him a puppy look. "Am I not attractive enough for you?"

"Gwen, please. Don't do this. There are some qualities I like about you, but I need to see what these other women offer, as well."

"Only some qualities about me? Surely, I can change your mind about that" she says as she sways her body closer to Ethan. "Don't you think?"

"No, Gwen, not now. Excuse me, but I must get to my date."

"Well, I'll be damned!" She says as she watches Ethan leave with the group.

**In the Limo**

"Ladies, are you ready to go skiing today?"

The girls cheer. "Sounds like fun, Ethan!" Sarah says.

_How is it that none of these women are suddenly as appealing to me as Theresa? God, I have to stop this. _

Once the group arrives at the ski lodge, they embark on their skiing activities. Although Ethan attempts to enjoy himself, he still finds that none of the girls send the spark of life through him that a certain brunette woman does…

**Coming Up**

What happens when Gwen and Theresa are left alone?

Who will be a part of the final 2?

And who will come out in the end?

**Please R/R**


	9. Catfight

**Catfight**

"Well, I'll be damned!"

"What's the problem, Gwen?"

"The Problem? My problem is that I have to sit here with you, Terosita."

"The name is THERSA.

Yeah whatever

What is your problem?

My PROBLEM is that you are still here! Ethan is supposed to be my man! But nooo you still had to be here!

Okay Gwen, think whatever you want. I'm sorry I'm raining on your parade.

"You should be, Theresa. This was meant to be MY show, not yours!"

God, would you get off your high horse already? There are 7 of us here, if you haven't noticed. Everyone is going to have to get some time with Ethan."

"yeah, well, at least I get the bedtime with him." Gwen says as she saunters toward the living room.

_What the hell is that supposed to mean? Is Ethan sleeping with Gwen? No, it can't be…can it? I have to stop thinking this. I just have to ignore what Gwen says._

"What's the matter, Theresa? Cat got your tongue?"

"I have nothing to say to you, Gwen, so back off." As Theresa is about to leave the kitchen, Gwen grabs her arm, and forces her to turn around. "Listen to me, Theresa. You will NOT win Ethan! He will be mine, make no mistake of that!"

"get your hands off me, Gwen." With that, Theresa pushes gwen aside. "Don't ever touch me again!"

As Theresa walks away, she hears Gwen call her a bitch. Turning around, she replies, "the only bitch I see is you, Gwen. So either get the hell off this show, or get off your high horse."

"You won't win, Theresa!" Gwen yells as Theresa once again leaves for her bedroom.

After a couple of hours, the remaining women return from their group date, and notice how somber the mood is in the house.

"God, do you think they're alright? Sarah asks as she looks for Theresa. Coming to her door, Sarah knocks, and is let in.

"Hey, are you okay?"

"yeah, I'm fine. I'll be even better once Gwen is out of here. She totally took a fit on me while you were all gone! She was telling me that Ethan was her man, and that she's spent every night with him!"

"That's impossible. I sleep in the room next door to hers, and I have never heard her leave."

"Yeah, I know. It just bugs me that she thinks she's all high and mighty, you know?"

Sarah gives Theresa a quick hug, "listen, if it makes you feel any better, I think Ethan really likes you."

"What makes you say that?"

"Just this look he had on his face today. He wasn't too happy, I mean, we had fun and all, it's just the moment someone said your name, his entire face literally beamed. IT was cute, actually."

"I feel so bad, though. IT's like everyone came here to try and win his heart. I haven't done a thing to draw attention to me, like Gwen has, and yet, he's pulled toward me."

"Honey, don't feel bad. Remember, if it's meant to work out, then it will."

"You sound like Ethan now."

The two women laugh. "Don't worry, Theresa, happiness will be won in the end."

"Thanks, girl."

"No Problem."

Later at night, the girls are called to the living room by Lindsey. "Well, everyone, I hope you are all having a great time. As you know, tonight is another Rose Ceremony. Four roses will be given out tonight. Three of you will not receive a rose, and your journey for love will end tonight. I wil see you all back here in 2 hours."

Getting dressed, Theresa thinks on her time with Ethan.

Flashback

_Theresa sighs as she and Ethan walk back to the limo. "This date was so much fun, Ethan, I hate to see it end." _

"_So do I Theresa. But remember what you said, if fate is meant for this to be something more between us, then it will be."_

End Flashback

"God, please, let me find my way, with or without Ethan."

Going to the living room, Theresa turns and feels Gwen's stare go right through her. Attempting to ignore it, Theresa takes her spot, as she and the remaining women wait for Ethan to arrive.

Once Ethan arrives, Lindsey explains that only four women will be chosen tonight. Ethan then takes the time to talk to the women.

"Everyone, before I begin, I just want each of you to know how grateful I have been to have gotten to know each and every one of you. You are all amazing women, and I hope you all know how grateful I am in that you came to the show to meet me. With that said…"

Picking up the first rose, Ethan looks at the women. "Sarah."

Sarah goes up and receives her rose. Ethan then takes the second rose off the basket. "Tina."

As Tina walks to Ethan, Theresa catches Gwen looking at her. Theresa turns her head in time to hear Ethan's next name chosen.

"Theresa."

Theresa goes up, and accepts Ethan's rose. After Lindsey announces that one rose is left, Ethan picks it up, as he looks at the women. "Gwen."

Smirking, Gwen goes and receives the rose.

_What is he thinking?_ Theresa asks herself as she looks at Ethan.

Ethan returns Theresa's stare, and just nods his head.

**Coming Up**

The pressure starts coming onto Ethan!

Who will be in the final 2?

**Please R/R**


	10. Caught in Between

**Caught in Between **

After the final rose ceremony, Ethan quickly goes to find Theresa.

"Theresa, wait." He says as he spots her starting to climb the stairs.

"Yes, Ethan?"

"Come outside with me, please, we need to talk."

Going outside with Ethan, Theresa shivers from the cold. "Here." Ethan says as he wraps his jacket around her.

"Thanks. So, what did you want to see me about?"

"I wanted to make sure you were alright."

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, after I gave Gwen a rose, I saw the look you gave me."

"Oh, that, don't worry about it."

"I do, though, Theresa. I want to know what you think and feel."

"This isn't my show, it's all yours. You need to do what you have to do to find the woman that's right for you. If it's Gwen, so be it."

_Boy, she is so adorable when she starts getting fired up…_ Ethan thinks to himself. "Do you not like Gwen?"

Theresa rolls her eyes. "No offense, Ethan, but no, I don't. There's a much different side to Gwen than you see."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, I would tell you, but you probably would not believe me."

"Don't say that, Theresa."

"Why not, it's true! She has all the class, all the beauty, what the hell do I have, Ethan?"

_Theresa…jealous of Gwen? What am I not seeing here? _Moving closer to Theresa, Ethan cups her face. "Do you want me to tell you what you have, Theresa?"

"I guess."

"You have this glow about you. Like you love life. Everything around you makes you so happy. Watching you is like a flower blooming. You are a beautiful, amazing woman. I am so happy that I am getting to know you, have no doubt about that." As Ethan says this, he pulls Theresa closer to him. "And I'm going to do this to prove to you just how much I'm loving the fact that you're still here."

With that, Ethan pulls Theresa into his body, noticing how perfectly they fit, and descends his lips unto hers, and gives her a passionate kiss.

After ending the kiss, Theresa just looks up at Ethan. "Does that answer your question now, Theresa?"

"I..um…think so."

"Good." Ethan says as he smiles.

Later on at night, Ethan is in his room, when Lindsey calls him.

"You are doing a great job, Ethan! Tomorrow, you must pick one woman to have a date with. After that, at the rose ceremony, you will narrow the field down to two women, who will be your final choices going into the Final Rose Ceremony. You will be traveling to meet their families, and then returning here to meet with the jeweler, and present the ring to the woman of your choice. Any questions?"

"No, thank you." After Ethan hangs up the phone, he goes out to the patio. _I have so many feelings running through me. Theresa is such a beauty. We have a connection. Yet, I see something with Gwen, something that perhaps hasn't been explored yet. I mean, I know she is a bit of a pusher, but I think there's something deeper in her. Am I being crazy? Or am I starting to really fall in love with one of these women?"_

**The Next Day**

The doorbell rings, and the women run enthusiastically toward the door. Gwen spots the date box, and runs to grab it. Bringing it inside, everyone gathers around as she opens it. "Yes, it's me!" She yells, as the women glance at each other. "Gwen, please join me for a night of dinner and dancing. Ethan." _Oh, yes! Victory at last! _Gwen thinks to herself as she smirks at the other women. "Sorry, girls, but this boy is all mine."

As she gets ready for her date, Theresa sits on the couch and rolls her eyes. "Can she be any more obvious of a snob?"

The girls all laugh. "Don't worry, Theresa. Things will work out, we promise."

As the limo brings Gwen to Ethan, she starts smiling inside. _Take that, you bitches. Ethan picked ME! None of you stand a chance. I'm going to make Ethan realize tonight that he wants me._

Once the driver stops the car, Gwen gets out, and sees the lovely decorations set up for Ethan and her dinner. She smiles as Ethan comes out to greet her. "Hi, Gwen." He says as he kisses her cheek.

"Hello, Ethan. Thank you for inviting me."

"You're welcome. Shall we get to dinner?"

"Sure. Only if it's followed by some dessert." She says as she slowly moves her body next to Ethan's.

"We'll have to see, I guess."

Once they sit down, Ethan begins to ask Gwen some questions. "So, are you enjoying yourself here?"

"Oh, Ethan, it is lovely here! Almost reminds me of my own home!

"Oh? Why's that?"

"Well, my mother is very classy in her décor. This house just reminds me of it."

"I see. Tell me, Gwen, what do you see your future being?"

"Well, I want to get married and have a family, and my career. That's what's important to me. What about you? Tell me about yourself?"

Ethan watches as Gwen listens intently to what he says about himself. "Ethan, that is so incredible! Such amazing accomplishments you've made in your life! How great!"

Ethan looks at Gwen curiously again. _One minute, she is this jealous and possessive woman, the next, she seems almost genuine. What is going on.."_

"Ethan, are you alright?"

"Of course, why do you ask?"

"You have this look on your face."

"I'm just trying to figure you out, Gwen."

"What are you trying to figure?"

"How you could have these two personalities working inside you. Jealous one minute, happy the next."

"Oh, Ethan, it's all an act for those girls. I want them to think that I am so jealous of them. When in fact, I'm just confident that you will make the right choices."

"Well, thanks, I think."

"Not a problem. Say, do you want to dance?"

"Sure."

As Gwen and Ethan are dancing, Ethan can't help but remember his time with Theresa. _Gwen is not Theresa. It feels so different dancing with both women. How am I ever going to chose who to take to the Final Two? What am I going to do?_

"Are you alright, Ethan?"

"Yes."

"Good. Can I be so forward as to ask to kiss you?"

Taken by surprise, Ethan nods. While Gwen kisses him, Ethan attempts to relax himself and enjoy being kissed. He tries not to get his mind to wander to Theresa, but somehow, it still does.

After the date ends, Ethan sits outside his house on the patio. "How in God's name am I going to choose the final two? Theresa, I know, has a definite spot. But Gwen…a part of me wants to bring her to the final 2, yet at the same time, I don't know what my future with her would be like."

**At the Rose Ceremony**

"Everyone, I would just like to say how grateful I have been getting to know all of you. Since only two roses will be given out tonight, I hope the remaining women will understand my choices, and will be able to move from this experience with a better idea of the man they are looking for. With that said…" Ethan picks up the first rose.

"Theresa."

Theresa walks forward. "Theresa, will you accept this rose?"

"Yes, I will." She takes the rose from Ethan, and then kisses his cheek.

Taking the final rose, Ethan scans the room of the women, and can't believe how quickly the crowd has gone from 10 women all the way to 4, and now…to two.

"Gwen."

Not paying attention to the other women, Gwen walks up to Ethan, kisses his cheek, and accepts his rose.

"Thank you, Ethan."

"You're welcome."

Noticing Theresa's stare at him, Ethan sighs. _I'm sorry, Theresa. But, I felt something last night with Gwen…I just have to figure out what it is._

**Coming Up**

_Ethan's develops deeper feelings for one of the women_

_What will happen when Ethan brings the ladies home?_

_Finally, who will Ethan spend the rest of his life with?_

**Please R/R**


	11. Deeper Feelings Emerge

**Deeper Feelings Emerge**

_I think you're so beautiful, Theresa_

_I want to be with you, Ethan, I'm falling in love with you._

_I'm in love with you too, Theresa, I promise you that we will be together forever._

_Nothing and no one will tear us apart._

Waking up in a sweat, Ethan shakes his head as he attempts to get his bearing. "It was just a dream..yet it felt so real. Am I falling in love with Theresa? God, I think I am." As Ethan fully awakes, he begins to think of Theresa.

"I can't keep doing this. Gwen is in the picture too, I have to think of both women, not just Theresa."

"Hopefully, when I meet Gwen and Theresa's families, then I'll get a better idea as to who I should be with. But..why do I feel so drawn to Theresa? It's like we're meant to be together. She said something to me about fate one day, but is fate really working here to make me realize that I want to be with her?"

"And then, there's Gwen. She is beautiful, poised, yet she has something about her that's mysterious, and I'm intrigued by that. But there are times where I just want to scream because I feel like she is crowding me in. God, why did Chad ever tell me to come on this show? I'm going to be breaking one of these girl's hearts, and making a wife out of the other. Will a relationship out of the TV light even work? God, this is crazy!"

Taking his journal from the desk, Ethan begins to write. _"I saw the most beautiful woman during this experience. I think it was her vulnerability that drew me to her. She was all alone in the corner, and I felt compelled to meet her. Something pushed me to her. She was so beautiful…"_

Crumbling the paper, Ethan sighs, "There I go again, now I'm writing about Theresa! What is going on with me? Am I in love?"

**Ethan's daydream**

"_Hi, honey, how was work today?" Theresa asks as she kisses her husband on his cheek._

"_Great. I won another case today. The firm is really starting to improve."  
_

"_Baby, that's wonderful! Do you realize how proud I am of you?"  
_

"_Hmm, nope, why don't you show me?"  
_

_Theresa wraps her arms around Ethan, and they share a passionate kiss._

"_I love you, Ethan Winthrop."  
_

"_And I love you, Theresa Winthrop."_

**Present**

Ethan shakes his head away from the daydream, and attempts to dream of a future with Gwen, and fails to see anything. _This is ridiculous! _He thinks to himself. _God, please help me find the right woman for me._

**At the Girls' House**

"Face it, Theresa, you will loose. Ethan will be mine."

"You know, Gwen, you keep telling me that, and frankly, I'm sick of it. This is not a game, this is real life. Whatever choice Ethan makes, we will just have to accept it and move on. Simple as that."

_Maybe for you, Theresa, but my name isn't Gwen Hotchkiss for nothing! I will not loose Ethan to a low-life like you. Mark my words_

"You're right, Theresa. May the best woman win."

Theresa rolls her eyes as Gwen leaves the room. _God, please let Ethan make the right decision..please let my home date with him go well._

**Coming Up**

Ethan meets Theresa and Gwen's families

The two women meet Ethan's family

And the biggest choice is made!

**Please R/R**


	12. Meeting the Families Part 1

**Meeting the Families (Part 1)**

Waking up early in the morning, Ethan watches the sun rise as he drinks his coffee. _I can't believe that I'm here, and that in a matter of days, I'll be realizing who the woman that I'm meant to spend the rest of my life with will be._

Hearing the phone ring, Ethan runs to answer it. "Hello?"

"Hi, Ethan. It's Lindsey. Just to let you know that the limo will be over to pick you up soon. You will be going to Theresa's house first, and then tomorrow, you will be going to Gwen's house. After that, you will be bringing both Theresa and Gwen to your house to meet your family. Finally, you will come back here to the house, and then we will proceed with the final rose ceremony. Any questions?"

"None."

"Okay, enjoy yourself, then!" Hanging up the phone, Ethan changes into some wool pants and a shirt. "Well, now off I go to Theresa's house." He says with a smile.

On the road, Ethan begins to think of Theresa. _I've missed her so much. I hope that when I see her family, I'll make a great impression. I can't believe that there are only two women left. This has been an amazing experience. God, please let me make the right choice in the end._

Coming to Theresa's house, Ethan looks out the window of the limo. "What a pretty house she lives in." As the limo comes to a stop, Ethan begins to open the car door, when he spots Theresa running toward him. Smiling, he takes her in his arms, and twirls her around in a hug.

"Well, this is a great welcome!" He kisses her softly. "I'm sorry, I couldn't wait any longer." Theresa said as Ethan laughs. "Quite alright, I assure you." "Are you looking forward to meeting the family?" Theresa asks curiously. "Absolutely. I can't wait to see the people that you've told me so much about."

"Well, then, come on. They're in the back."

Making their way around the house, Ethan then gets introduced to Theresa's parents: Martin and Pilar, her three brothers Antonio, Miguel and Luis, their wives Liz, Kay and Sheridan, and Theresa's sister, Paloma. They all sit down and enjoy a delicious meal of paella.

"Mrs. Lopez-Fitzgerald, this food is terrific." Ethan says. "Thank you, Ethan."

"So, Ethan, tell us about you." Martin asks.

"Papa." Theresa looks at her father worryingly.

"Theresa, it's alright." Ethan says as he takes her hand in his, and squeezes it encouragingly. "What would you like to know, Mr. Lopez-Fitzgerald?"

"Well, what do you see in my daughter, for starters?"

Ethan takes a moment to look at Theresa. "What struck me right away about your daughter was her beauty. She just looked so magnificent with her big brown eyes, they drew me instantaneously. Then, once I started to get to know her, I realized that there was a whole new level to what made Theresa the woman she is. She is a woman who is intelligent, comfortable in her own skin, a little shy, but that is attractive in that she opens up to you once you're with her on a one to one level. Theresa is just generally a great woman."

"Thank you, Ethan."

Suddenly, Antonio speaks up. "Well, Ethan. Us Lopez-Fitzgerald men have this tradition. In order to make sure you're right for our sister, we have to put you through a test."

Curious, Ethan listens. "Okay, I'm listening." 

Luis then gets up, and stands next to his brother. "Well, Ethan, in order to be a part of this family, you need to know how to play the game of football quite well."

Ethan smiles. "Not a problem. I'm ready if you are."

"Let's go." Miguel says as the men leave the women at the table and go play football.

"So, what do you think of him?" Theresa asks the ladies. "I think he is so adorable!" Sheridan says, making the women laugh. "Mi hija, Ethan seems to be very in tuned with you. I watched him look at you as you talked. He was very interested in what you had to say. His eyes were sparkling. It was amazing to watch."

"Kay, Paloma? What did you think?"

"Marry him, Theresa!" Paloma said, making everyone laugh. The women then turned to watch the guys play football. Sensing her stare at him, Ethan turned quickly toward the table and waved at Theresa.

_God, I think I'm in love._ Theresa thought to herself as she sighed happily.

"You're falling for him, aren't you?" Her sister-in-law, Kay, asked.

"Is it that obvious?"

"Yes!" Sheridan, Kay and Paloma said in unison, making them all laugh. "All I know is that I have never felt this way about anyone." Theresa says as she once again looks at Ethan.

Later on, the Lopez-Fitzgerald men walk back up to the ladies. "Well, Theresa, he's a keeper. He passed the football game with flying colors." Luis says as the family cleans up the table.

"It was a lot of fun, we should do this again." Ethan said.

"Count on it!" Antonio says as he shakes Ethan's hand. "Just don't hurt her, Ethan. Whatever you do. If it's meant to be, then it's meant to be." He whispers into Ethan's ear.

"Thanks, Antonio."

Looking over at Theresa, Ethan extends his hand, which she takes. "Take a walk with me?"

"Sure."

Theresa and Ethan walk hand in hand down Theresa's street. "So, what did you think?" She asks.

"I think your family is amazing. No wonder you are so wonderful. They love you all so very much."

"And I love them. They are very important to me."

"I can see that." Stopping near a street sign, Ethan takes Theresa's hands in his own. "I'm very happy that you're here with me, you know."

"So am I."

"I have something to tell you."

"I'm listening."

Leaning in softly, Ethan kisses Theresa's lips, and then whispers. "I think I'm falling for you."

Smiling, Theresa opens her eyes, and stares into Ethan's blue eyes. "And I think I'm falling for you, too. It's scary, though, because I know there's someone else in the picture."

Ethan nods his head. "I know. And I'm sorry for all this."

"No, don't be sorry. You have nothing to be sorry for. I knew what the stakes were going into this show. If you don't pick me in the end, then I'll accept it, and move on. All I want for you, Ethan, is to be happy and in love. That's the bottom line."

"You're amazing, you know that?"

"I just hope you don't forget that."

"Never." He says as he leans in to kiss Theresa.

**Coming Up**

What will happen when Ethan visits Gwen's family?

And the moment we've all waited for…Who will get the Final Rose?

**Please R/R**


	13. Meeting the Families Part 2

(A/N: Thank you all for your patience, I hope you enjoy this chapter!)

**Meeting the Families Part 2**

Following his meeting with Theresa's family, Ethan made his way back to his house, waiting for the following day, when he would meet Gwen's family.

"How is it that I have come so far in this experience, and now I find myself falling for two women? Theresa's family was so warm and loving, just the way a family should be. What will Gwen's family be like? I like her, I do. There's just something more I need from her in order to find out if she's truly the one for me. Yet, what is that something? I don't know."

The following morning, Ethan hears the doorbell ring around 10 am. "Morning, Carl, how are you today?"

"Great, Mr. Winthrop. Are you ready to head off?"

"Sure, let's go."

On the road, Ethan ponders what to expect at Gwen's house. "Well, she seems very classy, so I'm assuming her family is that way, too. God, just let things go well today."

Upon arriving at the Hotchkiss mansion, Ethan walks out of the car, and looks around. "Impressive. But, very big. I think this is bigger than the Crane Mansion is, in my opinion." Looking toward the front door, Ethan smiles as Gwen comes out.

"Hi there" She says as Ethan takes her into his arms for a hug.

"Hi yourself, how are you?"

"Good how are you?"

"Great. You have a beautiful home."

"Yes, well, mother knows how to decorate." They share a laugh, as they walk into the house. "How was your date with Theresa?"

Taking a breath, Ethan looks at Gwen, "Let's not talk about Theresa. I am here today with you, okay?"

"_Hmm. I wonder if Ethan had a bad experience with Theresa..hmm all the more reason I will win!" _"Of course, Ethan. Come meet my parents."

"Oh, goodness, this must be Ethan!" He heard as he turned around and came face to face with Rebecca Hotchkiss, Gwen's mother.

"Hello, I'm Ethan."

"Yes, doll, I can see that. I'm Rebecca, Gwen's mother. She has told me so much about you! And now I can see why you picked her! And you thought that Tacosita was in the picture, Gwen, puhlease!" Gwen's mother said as she nudged Gwen in the ribs.

"Well, Mrs. Hotchkiss, Theresa—" Ethan began, but got interrupted.

"Oh, never mind her, this is my daughter's day now! Come, come, let's go eat. Guadalupe, please serve the meals!"

"Yes, Mrs. Hotchkiss."

"Where is Daddy, Mother?"

"Here I am, princess."

"Daddy, this is Ethan. Ethan, my father, Jonathon Hotchkiss."

"Pleasure, sir."

"Likewise. Come, let's all eat."

As the group go to eat, Ethan looks around the house. "You have a beautiful home, Mrs. Hotchkiss."

"Only the best for my family, Ethan."

"Of course."

As they sit and begin to eat, Ethan feels a hand on his leg, and looks to his left to see Gwen smiling. He smiles back, and gives her hand a squeeze. _God, I have to stop thinking of Theresa. It isn't fair to Gwen. Please, God, just let things go well today._

"So, Ethan, what can you tell us about you?"

"Well, Daddy, Ethan is a lawyer. He is very intelligent. He hopes to open his own law firm one day."

"Gwen, I believe I was talking to Ethan, and not you."

"Oh, sorry daddy."

"It's alright, Gwen. Well, as she said, I am a lawyer. I mostly deal with corporate law, it is a tough job, but I love what I do."

"Yes, and how would you provide for my daughter should you, and hopefully will, pick her?"

"Well, Mr. Hotchkiss, love is the number one thing on my list. Secondly, as I said, I have a good job and I am living a very comfortable lifestyle."

"Yes, well, my Gwen has to be well taken care of."

"Of course, sir."

Taking a deep breath, Ethan thinks to himself, "God, this is so hard. Gwen's family is a lot stricter than I thought. Gwen is almost acting like a spoiled brat in a way. What am I going to do?"

"Ohh, Gwennie! I forgot to tell you! I have some gossip to share with you! Come, let's go and leave our men to chat."

"Sure, mother." The two women leave, as Ethan clears his throat uncomfortably.

"Now that they're gone, I want to make one thing clear, Ethan. Gwen deserves everything. She is a very beautiful and intelligent woman. I admit, her mother and I were very shocked that she wanted to apply to such a low life show just to find a husband. You better treat her well and pick her. And just to make sure of that…" Jonathon reaches into his pocket to take out an envelope. "I don't want Gwen to see this, just keep it between you and I. Consider it a payment for my daughter."

Shocked, Ethan is too speechless to say anything, so he just takes the envelope and puts it away. _Oh, God, what is going on._

**Later in the day**

"I had a great time, Ethan."

"Yeah, me too, Gwen." He gives her a small kiss on her lips.

"Ethan, you can do better than that, can't you?" After saying this, Gwen takes Ethan's face into her hands, and kisses him passionately.

Ethan attempts to move away from her, but finds himself drawn in deeper. _God, what am I going to do?_

Later on at night, Ethan sits on his bed, and reflects on the actions of the day.

**Flashback**

"_I don't want Gwen to see this, just keep it between you and I. Consider it a payment for my daughter."_

**End Flashback**

"How could Mr. Hotchkiss be so cruel as to buy off his daughter to me? That just threw me for a loop tonight. This isn't fair, anymore. I can't stand the fact that I have to juggle myself between two women. They both are so beautiful and decent, and yet now I question what I am going to do. How could Gwen be one way one minute, and then totally different the next? God, what I am going to do."

"Maybe when I bring Theresa and Gwen to my home and family, I'll see things in a different light…hopefully."

**Coming Up  
**  
What will happen when Gwen and Theresa meet Ethan's family?

And who will receive the final rose?

**Please R/R**


	14. Bringing the Women Home Part 1

**Bringing the Women Home Part 1**

After a restless night, Ethan awoke at 6 am to watch the sun rise. _"Maybe today my family can give me some idea as to what I need to do. How can I possibly be in love with two women? Gwen…she is beautiful and sophisticated. Yet, her family seems like they are so rough and tough. How could Mr. Hotchkiss pay off his own daughter to me? Then, there's Theresa. Sweet, innocent, beautiful Theresa. Her family was so warm and welcoming. We seem to have so much chemistry. God, what am I going to do?"_

Taking a shower and getting dressed, Ethan makes his way down to the foyer to meet Carl.

"Sir, are you ready to head off?"

"Yes, Carl. Let's go."

On the drive to the Crane Mansion, Ethan looks out the car window, smiling to himself as he realizes his journey to love is slowing winding down. "Who would have thought that time would have gone by this quickly? In just a few days, I'll be asking Gwen or Theresa to be my wife. Amazing."

Upon arriving at the Crane Mansion, Ethan shakes hands with his dad, Chief Sam Bennett, and his step-father, Julian Crane. "Son, are you ready for this?" Sam asks as the men walk into the house.

"As ready as I can be, dad. I hope that you all can give me some input about the two women I chose."

"Well, Ethan, whatever choice you make, your family supports you 110."

"Thanks, Julian."

As the men go into the house, Ethan kisses his mom Ivy Winthrop-Bennett, and Eve Crane. "Ladies, you look beautiful as always."

"My son, the charmer." Ivy says as everyone laughs. "So, Ethan, tell us about these two women we're going to meet." Eve says as everyone sits down in the living room.

"Well, first you'll be meeting Theresa." Pausing a moment, Ethan smiles as her image comes into his head. "She is a beautiful woman. Very funny, smart, honest, and caring. I met her family a few days ago, and they were so warm and inviting. I felt like a part of them, you know?"

"She sounds like a great catch, son."

"Yeah, dad, she is. Then, the other woman you will meet is Gwen. Very different from Theresa. While Theresa is happy living a simple life, Gwen seems to bask in the rich world. It's weird, I was drawn to Gwen because there was something deep inside her that I wanted to know. It's hard to explain. Some people would think that she can be very snotty, but deep down, there seems to be some genuine characteristics inside."

"Well, Ethan, as your family, we will do all we can to help you. Bottom line, we just want you to be happy." Ivy said as she gave Ethan a hug.

"Thanks, Mom." Hearing the doorbell ring, Ethan gets up. "That should be Theresa." Opening the door, Ethan smiles as he sees a nervous Theresa in front of him.

"Hi."

"Hey, gorgeous." Stepping outside of the house for a moment, Ethan gives Theresa a hug. "Are you okay? I've missed you."

"I've missed you too. I'm just a little nervous."

Taking her face into his hands, Ethan kisses her lips softly. "Don't be nervous. Just be yourself, that's all they want to see."

"Okay, let's go in."

After introductions are made, Theresa slowly begins to relax, as Ivy and Eve talk with her.

"You are a very beautiful woman, Theresa."

"Thank you, Mrs. Bennett."

"Oh, please, call me Ivy."

"Sure."

"So, Theresa, what do you do?"

"Well, Dr. Crane, I am a fashion designer now for Versache. I graduated from Harmony University last year, and was offered a job as a fashion designer, since then, that's what I've been doing."

"Versace, you say? I shop for that line all the time! I must have some of your outfits right in my own closet!" Ivy said as she smiled at Theresa. Looking over her shoulder, she notices that Ethan can't keep his glance away from Theresa. _Hmm looks like my son has found the woman of his dreams_ She thinks to herself as she continues to talk to Theresa.

**(Meanwhile)**

"Son, Theresa looks like a great woman." Sam says as he, Ethan and Julian talk in the corner. "Yeah, dad, she is. It's so amazing that someone as great as Theresa could still be single."

"Well, Ethan, we all want the best for you. And whether you pick Theresa or not, you have our support."

"Thanks, Julian, that means a lot."

**(Later on)**

"Well, that was my family. What did you think?" Ethan asks Theresa as they walk outside.

"They seem wonderful, Ethan. They love you so much."

"Yeah. I love them, too. They're great."

"Well, I'm glad you brought me here to meet them."

"So am I." Ethan then takes Theresa's face in his hands, and kisses her softly.

_God, please let me make the right choice_. Ethan thinks as he holds Theresa tight to him.

_Dear God, please don't let me get hurt._ Theresa thinks as she holds onto Ethan.

"I'll see you tomorrow night."

"You bet."

Once Ethan watches Theresa leave, he goes back into the house. "So, what did you all think of her?"

"Ethan, my boy, she is a great woman." Julian says.

"Ethan, she is just a doll! She seems so nice and caring. You two look like the perfect couple." Ivy says.

"I agree, Ethan, you both look like you compliment each other very nicely." Eve puts in.

"Dad, what do you think?"

"Son, all I have to say is that I know this is a hard choice for you to be making. Theresa seems like a great woman for you. But, we all know there is someone else in the picture that we're meeting tomorrow. I think once we get a feel for both women, we can better tell you what we think."

"Fair enough. I'll see you all tomorrow then."

"Night, son."

**Coming Up**

What will Ethan's family think of Gwen?

And who will receive the final rose and proposal?

**Please R/R**


	15. Bringing the Women Home Part 2

**Bringing the Women Home (Part 2)**

Following his home date with Theresa, Ethan gets up early the next morning, preparing to have Gwen meet his family.

"I wish I knew what to expect today with Gwen. One minute, she seems so nice and sweet, but after what happened at her house, I find myself wondering what is going on with her. Maybe my family can give me a better idea of what they think of Gwen."

Later on in the day, Ethan heads over to the Crane Mansion to meet up with his family. "Are you all ready to meet Gwen?"

"Yes, son, I think we are. We just want the best for you, don't forget that." Sam says.

"Thanks, dad." Hearing the limo approach, Ethan turns his head. "Well, here goes nothing. I'll be back." Leaving the living room, Ethan heads outside to greet Gwen coming out of the car.

"Hey sexy!"

"Hi, Gwen, how are you?" Ethan asks as he kisses her cheek.

"Great! Oh my God, Ethan, this house is beautiful! Is this where you live?"

"Not totally. This house belongs to my step-father, Julian Crane. I live in a smaller apartment closer to my dad and mom."

"Oh." Gwen says disappointingly. _Maybe when I marry you, Ethan, we can move into this house._ She thinks to herself as she accepts Ethan's arm to go inside.

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet Gwen."

"Hello, Gwen, I'm Ivy, Ethan's mother."

"Hello, it is nice to meet you."

"Hello, I'm Sam, Ethan's father."

"Pleasure."

"Please, let's all sit down."

Once everyone is sitting down, Ivy begins the questions. "So, Gwen, tell us about yourself."

"Well, I have lived in Harmony all my life. I went to boarding school out in London. I'm an only child, and studied international business in college. Graduated top of my class."

"Impressive. Tell me, Gwen, what do you see in my son?" Sam asks curiously.

"Ethan is a great guy. He is nice and sexy and has a great personality." Gwen smiles at Ethan.

"You know, this house is so beautiful. Hopefully, I can move into a house like this with my husband." Gwen says coyly, as she looks at Ethan.

Ethan clears his throat, feeling a little closed in. "Dad, can I see you for a second?"

"Sure, son." As the two move away to another room, Ivy hones in more on Gwen. "So, Gwen, why did you go on the show to find a husband?"

"Well, Ivy, I wanted to find someone who was honest and trusting. When I learned Ethan was the bachelor, I knew I had to meet him, and see if I could be with him in the end. He is a great catch."

"Well, he is my son, and I want the best for him. Just make sure you realize that. Ethan is not a man who is obsessed with materialistic things. His father and I raised him to be a good man, an honest man."

"Oh, of course. Ethan is a great man, Ivy."

**(Meanwhile..)**

"So, what do you think, dad?"

Sam thinks for a moment before answering. "Well, son, she is definitely different from Theresa. Don't get me wrong, Gwen is a very beautiful woman. But, listening to her now, it seems she's more obsessed with materialistic things than she is in the heart of the matter, if you know what I mean?"

"Yeah, dad, I'm seeing that now. Gwen is definitely different than she was in the house. I kept her until the end because there was just something different about her, you know? Something attracted me to her. Don't tell this to anyone, but when I went to her home, her father was trying to buy her off on me. I didn't like that at all. That's not the type of man I am."

"No, it's not, and I'm proud of you for that."  
"Thank you. I just don't know what I want to do."

"Well, Ethan, all I can really tell you to do is follow your heart. If your heart is not with Gwen, then you have to tell her that."

"I know. The final rose ceremony is tomorrow. I have one last meeting with Gwen and Theresa, and then that night I propose to one of them. I'm nervous yet excited."

Sam hugs his son. "Well, son, I am very proud of you for making it this far. You have your family's support, and I know you will make the right choice."

"Thanks, dad."

Once Sam and Ethan return to the living room, Gwen immediately sticks to Ethan like glue. "I missed you, you were gone so long."

Easing her grip from his waist, Ethan looks at Gwen. "Sorry, I just had to talk to my dad for a bit."

"Is everything alright?" She asks as she bats her lashes at him.

"Yes, everything is fine." _Or, at least, it will be fine once this can come to an end._

"Great to know."

Sighing, Ethan looks up to the ceiling. _God, please let me make the right choice._

**Coming Up**

Ethan meets with the women one last time

Who will receive the final rose?

**Please R/R**


	16. Deciding My Future

**Deciding My Future**

Following his meeting Theresa and Gwen's families, Ethan returns to his bachelor pad around 3 p.m. to begin thinking about the Rose Ceremony.

"This is it. Tomorrow night, I will be choosing the woman that is the one for me. God, I hope I can make this decision."

Hearing the phone ring, Ethan answers it. "Hi, Ethan, it's Lindsey. I just wanted to check in with you and tell you what will be happening tonight and tomorrow. Tonight, you will get one last moment with Gwen and Theresa. Gwen will be coming around 5 p.m. and Theresa will be at your house around 8. You can use this time to ask them any remaining questions you may have, etc. Come tomorrow night, the two women will be brought here from their separate locations. They will come one at a time. You will then have to tell one of them that you are sending them home, and the other, you have the option to either propose to if you are ready, or if you are not ready for that, just tell them how you feel, and see what they want to do. Tomorrow morning, we will be sending a ring salesman to your house for you to choose one ring that either we will pay for, or if you choose, you may pay for."

"I would like to pay for the ring. It's the right thing to do."

"Not a problem. Any other questions that I could answer for you?"

"Not that I can think of. Thank you."

"You're welcome. Good luck."

Placing the phone back on the holder, Ethan grabs a beer from the fridge, and goes to sit out on the patio. "I have feelings for two women. One woman is beginning to take over my heart, whereas the other has a part of my heart, but suddenly, the connection I feel with her seems to be diminishing. Is my heart trying to tell me something? Will I be able to make the right choice tomorrow night?"

At 5 p.m., Ethan hears the doorbell ring, and sees Gwen on the other side. "Hi, come on in."

As Gwen enters, Ethan takes a deep breath. "Let's go sit on the couch. I put out some cheese and crackers and wine."

"Sounds great."

While sitting on the couch, Ethan looks at Gwen. "What, do I have something on my teeth?" She asks nervously, as she pulls out a makeup compact from her purse.

Taking her hand, Ethan lowers the mirror. "No, Gwen. I was just admiring your beauty."

"Oh. Well, thank you, Ethan. No one's ever said that to me before."

"Well, there is a first time for everything, I guess."

"Are you nervous about tomorrow?"

"Yes and no. I know that one of you will be hurt, and I realize that. But, I also see tomorrow night as a great start to a new adventure."

"Well, to new adventures." Gwen says as she toasts her glass to Ethan's, and privately makes her own toast: _Here's my toast to us. May you pick me, and put tacosita out on the street where she belongs._ "Cheers."

Ethan then takes Gwen's hand in his own. "Would you like to watch a movie?"

"Sure, why not."

While watching a movie, Ethan and Gwen cuddle on the couch. Yet, while trying to pay attention to the movie, Ethan can't help but feel Gwen's tension seep into him. _Why am I getting mixed signals from her? One minute, she wants to get close, and now I feel like she doesn't want me to touch her._ "Gwen, are you alright?"

"Sure, why wouldn't I be?" She says as she kisses his cheek.

"Just making sure."

Around 7, Carl rings the doorbell to take Gwen back home. "Well, I guess that's my cue to leave."

"Guess so."

"See you tomorrow?"

"Of course."

Kissing Ethan's lips quickly, Gwen smiles. "Night."

"Night."

Once Gwen leaves, Ethan looks at the clock. "7:30. Theresa will be here soon." Thinking of her, Ethan smiles. "I hope that tonight will answer all the inner thoughts I have of these two women."

At 8 pm, Ethan goes to answer the door, and greets Theresa with a kiss. "You don't know how happy I am to see you."

"Well, that's a welcome I could get used to!" Theresa laughs as she moves inot the house.

"How are you?"

"I'm good how are you?"

"Better now that you're here. Are you hungry? Or thirsty?"

"I wouldn't mind a soda."

"Sure."

Getting the soda for her, Ethan watches as she looks around his living room. "Ethan, you have so many books here."

"Yeah, I love to read the classics. Makes me imagine what life was like back then."

"Oh wow! You have _How I love thee_! That's my favorite sonnet.

"Yeah, mine too. Here is your soda." Handing the soda to Theresa, Ethan's hand brushes against her, and the sparks he has felt before comes to full force. "Thanks." Theresa whispers.

"You're welcome."

After finishing their drinks, Ethan takes Theresa into his arms. Hearing her sigh, Ethan looks down at her. "Are you alright?"

"yes. This may sound silly, but I feel so warm and wanted right now."

"Well, I definetly want you, Theresa."

"You do?"

Smiling, Ethan kisses her forehead. "What can I say, you have this irresistible force about you. Makes me want to dig deeper and find out everything I can about you."  
"But, you shouldn't be saying these things when you have Gwen in the wings."

Sighing, Ethan looks at Theresa. "I don't want to think about Gwen tonight. You're the one in my arms right now. That's all I want to concentrate on."

"I'm sorry."

"No need to be."

Kissing her softly, Ethan holds Theresa tighter to him, as he whispers in her ear: "I love thee with the breath, smiles, tears of all my life."

"Oh, Ethan."

Theresa hugs Ethan tighter, praying that she will not be hurt. _"God, please, don't let my heart break now…"_

**Coming Up**

Ethan buys a ring!

Who will get the Final Rose?

**Please R/R**


	17. The Start of a Brand New Day

**The Start of a Brand New Day**

Waking up with the sun shining bright, Ethan looked out his window and smiled. "Today is the day I've been waiting for. I'll be picking out a ring today, and asking either Theresa or Gwen to marry me. I know I will be making the right decision, I just know it."

Around 10 am, the doorbell rings, and Ethan greets Mr. Steven Jones, the ring salesman.

"So, Ethan, are you ready to make the biggest choice of your life?"

"Yes I am."

Sitting down in the kitchen, Ethan gasps as he looks at all the rings on display. "Wow, these are all so beautiful."

"Only the best for the woman you love."

"So true."

"Now, here is one that I think says a lot about a woman." Mr. Jones says as he holds up a princess cut ring. "It signifies beauty, grace, elegance."

"It's stunning."

"Question is, Mr. Winthrop, can you see yourself placing this ring on the finger of the woman you want to spend your life with?"

Smiling, Ethan nods, "Absolutely. I'll take it!" After purchasing the ring with his own money, Ethan smiles as he feels confident in his future. "This ring will symbolize my true love to the woman of my heart. I can't wait to give this to her."

"Good luck, sir."

"Thank you, Mr. Jones."

Once the ring salesman leaves, Ethan walks around his bachelor pad for the last time. "Tonight is going to change my life forever. God, I can't wait to get this over with and be with the woman I love."

Smiling, Ethan thinks to himself. _Amazing. I wasn't expecting to fall in love in all this, and now I am. I am 100 in love..and it's wonderful._

Around 4, the telephone rings, startling Ethan awake from his nap. "Hi, Ethan, it's Lindsey. I just wanted to let you know that the limos will start coming here around 7 pm. The first limo will have the woman who you do not want to receive a rose, followed by the second woman who you will choose to spend your life with. I will greet the women as they exit the limo, and will guide them to you in the back. All I need to know from you is if you have made a final choice?"

"Yes, Lindsey, I have." After telling his choice, Ethan smiles. "Great. I'll see you tonight then, Ethan."

"No problem."

Around 5 o'clock, Ethan begins to get dressed into his tux. Looking at the mirror, Ethan sighs. "I know I have to break up with one of these women, but in the end, I'll be with the woman who has taken over my heart. God, thank you for this moment. This adventure has been the greatest in my life."

Walking downstairs, Ethan greets Lindsey, and is escorted to the outside patio, where flowers and candles decorate the landscape. "This is gorgeous." Ethan says.

"Well, we wanted to make sure your proposal tonight would be as romantic as possible."

"Well, that it certainly is."

"Are you ready to get started?"

"Yeah, I think so. I just need a minute if that's alright?"

"Sure, we have an hour still, we just wanted to do a trial run of how tonight would go."

"Okay."

"Take your time."

Alone, Ethan sits at a nearby chair, and looks at the photos of the two women. Taking one of them in his hand, he smiles. "I know you are going to make me so happy. I can't believe that it took me this long in my life to find you. I'm falling in love with you, and I hope you feel the same way."

Sighing, Ethan looks at the other picture. "I'm sorry I have to do this to you, but something inside me just tells me it's not meant to be between us after all. I hope you'll understand."

Putting the two pictures back on the mantel, Ethan sighs. "Well, here goes nothing." Looking at his watch, Ethan notices it is already 6, and begins to make his way outside to meet Lindsey. After a trial run, Ethan notices how fast the time has gone, and hears the approaching limo. _God, please let this night go well._

Taking a deep breath, Ethan stands next to Lindsey. "Are you ready to meet your future, Ethan?"

"More than ready." 

"Alright. I'll go and greet the limo." As Lindsey leaves, Ethan reaches into his pocket and pulls out the ring. "Soon, my love, soon I'll be putting this ring on your finger where it belongs." Smiling, Ethan tucks it away, as he looks up to watch Lindsey come back with one of the women. Taking a deep breath, Ethan notices her beauty as she walks down the steps towards him, and smiles at her. 

"Hi."

"Hi. How are you?"

"Nervous."

"Me, too. Just relax, okay?"

"Okay."

Taking a deep breath, Ethan holds onto the hands of the woman. "We have had some interesting times here. At first, I didn't know what to expect from you. But then, as I got to know you more, I realized that deep down you were someone that I could see myself with in the future. You have this spunk about you that is striking in that you never let other people try to dictate you. You know what you want, and you fight for it."

Closing his eyes momentarily, Ethan opens them again, and speaks. "There's a but, however."

"Okay?"

Gaining his composure, Ethan begins again. "Gwen. You are a beautiful woman inside and out. The but in this case, however, is that, while I have feelings for you, I have stronger feelings for someone else."

Gwen rolls her eyes after Ethan finishes. "This is unbelievable! You actually fell for that little tart? What does she have that I don't? She sure as hell doesn't have a bigger chest so that can't be what you want."

Mortified, Ethan attempts to calm her. "Gwen, please, it's not about that."

"Like hell it isn't! God, is that all you men think about is looks? And to think I was going to marry you only for your money!" Stunned by what she says, Gwen quickly covers her mouth.

Ethan looks at her with such disgust that he can't even believe what he heard. Trying to remain calm, Ethan grunts out through his clenched teeth, "leave right now, Gwen. Leave before I make an idiot out of myself even more than I already am."

"Fine. I hope you have a rotten life with Tacosita! Just don't say I told you so." Storming off, Gwen can be heard huffing and puffing into the limo.

Lindsey quickly runs up to Ethan. "Oh, God, are you alright? I am so sorry, I didn't expect that to happen!"

"That's alright, neither did I. Are we still rolling film?"

"No, we cut it when Gwen started to take her fit. We'll replace it with something else, don't worry. Are you sure you still want to go on?"

"Yes, Lindsey. I want to see Theresa. Please."

"How about a few minutes first to yourself?"

"Please."

As Ethan takes a breather, the second limo pulls up.

**(In the Limo)**

"God, this is it. I don't even know if I'm the first person here, or the last. God, please, just let Ethan make the right choice tonight. Please."

**Coming Up**

One final rose…and one final woman

Will Theresa and Ethan be together?

**Please R/R**


	18. Finding the Woman of my Dreams

Finding the Woman of My Dreams

Feeling the limo come to a stop, Theresa takes a deep breath, as she feels herself begin to panic.

"God, what was I getting myself into? There is no way that Ethan will want me to be his wife. He wants someone like Gwen. I just know it in my heart. There is nothing left for me here." She begins to cry as she feels the limo come to a stop. "Oh, God, this is it. My heart is going to be broken tonight."

**(Meanwhile..)**

After Gwen left Ethan and the house, Ethan felt as though a huge weight was lifted from his shoulders. _Amazing how Gwen's true colors finally come out. Theresa was right. I wasn't looking deep enough into Gwen to see what she was really after. I could have made the biggest mistake of my life. But now… Now I get to be with Theresa. The woman I truly love._

Thinking of Theresa immediately brings a smile to Ethan's face. "Soon, Theresa, soon you and I will be together forever."

Feeling the limo door open, Theresa takes a shaky breath, and slowly gets out of the limo.

"Hi, Theresa." Lindsey greets her.

"Hi."

"Ethan is waiting for you in the backyard. Good luck."

Taking a deep breath, Theresa begins to walk to the backyard. When she comes to the top of the stairs leading to where Ethan is, Theresa freezes.

_There she is. The woman I love. God, please let her love me back._

Holding herself in check, Theresa slowly descends the stairs, wiping the tears from her face. Coming up to Ethan, she stands across from him, and looks into his beautiful blue eyes.

"I'm sorry I'm a mess. I must look awful." She says as she bows her head down.

Tilting her head up to meet his eyes, Ethan smiles. "You look beautiful." Taking her hands in his, he rubs them to warm them up. "Are you cold?"

"No. Nervous."

"Well, don't be." Taking a deep breath, Ethan looks into Theresa's deep brown eyes. "Do you remember when we first met?"

Smiling slowly, Theresa nods. "Yeah. I was the shy girl in the corner trying to see how I would find the prince."

"Well, something you said that night struck me."

"What's that?"

"Well, you told me that you felt that fate would work in my favor throughout this whole process of finding my future wife. You said, while growing up, that you were taught things happen for a reason." Taking a deep breath, Ethan continues.

"You were right, Theresa. Things do happen for a reason. You see, because of you, I am now a believer in Fate. I believe that there is a perfect woman for me out there, and I found her in this experience."

_This is it. This is when Ethan is going to tell me he picked Gwen. God, how I was so stupid!_ Theresa thinks to herself as she feels the tears come down her cheeks.

Wiping her cheeks slowly, Ethan closes his eyes, knowing that he is about to make Theresa's dream come true, and loving her all the more. "Theresa, look at me."

Slowly, Theresa looks up into Ethan's eyes. "Theresa. The perfect woman I was looking for...is you." Stunned, Theresa's eyes widen as she takes in what Ethan has just told her.

"Wh—what did you just say?"

Smiling, Ethan caresses her cheek, and repeats himself. "You, Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald, are the woman of my heart. You captured me from the start, and since then, I have not been able to let go of you from my heart. I am so in love with you, it's almost scary. But a good type of scary. You make me feel things I have never felt before. You make me believe in the future, in myself, and in our love. And for that, the only gift I have to give you…is this."

Getting down on one knee, Ethan takes out the ring box from his pocket, and shows Theresa the ring. "Oh my god, Ethan." She says as she hides her face in her hands, crying happy tears.

Smiling, Ethan takes Theresa's hands away from her face, and holds them tight. "Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald, will you please make me the happiest man in this world, and become my wife, my best friend, my one and only love, the mother of my children, and above all, my soul mate for the rest of my life, and beyond. Will you marry me, Theresa? Will you be with me forever?"

"Oh, Ethan."

Holding her hands in his, Ethan kisses her knuckles softly. "Yes, Ethan. Yes, I'll marry you!"

Smiling, Ethan puts the ring on Theresa's finger, and then proceeds to take her in his arms, and gives her a long, romantic kiss."

"I love you, Theresa. I love you so much."

"And I love you, Ethan. I love you."

They share a passionate kiss, and then break away when Lindsey approached them.

"Congratulations, Ethan and Theresa. We here at The Bachelor are very happy for you, and wish to give you a special gift.

**Coming Up**

What will the show give Ethan and Theresa?

**Please R/R**


	19. Happily Ever After

**Happily Ever After**

"Okay, Lindsay, I'm intrigued. What are you talking about?"

Smiling, Lindsay looks at the happy couple. "Well, seeing that you are both engaged, the station is offering to pay for your wedding, using the best decorators, planners, etc. You'll have 1,000,000 to spend on the wedding of your dreams.

"Oh, my God! Are you serious?" Theresa asks, stunned."

Laughing, Lindsey looks at her. "Yes, Theresa. This is your dream wedding, and we want to make it happen.

Smiling down at his fiancé, Ethan pulls her tighter. "She is the princess I have been looking for. I want to make all her dreams come true, including the wedding."

Sighing, Theresa looks up at Ethan as Lindsey leaves them alone. "A paid wedding that we wouldn't even have to worry about? It sounds too good to be true."

"You are too good to be true, Theresa. Yet, here you are, in my arms. I couldn't be happier. What do you say? Let's give this show the greatest wedding ever."

"Are you sure this is what you want, Ethan?"

"Positive. All I care about is that I will get to spend the rest of my life with you as your husband. How that happens, well, we leave that to Fate."

"I love you, Ethan."

"And I love you, Theresa."

After sharing a passionate kiss, Theresa smiles. "Okay, let's do it."

Hugging his fiancé close to him, Ethan feels a full sense of completion. _"This is my future, right here in my arms. God, thank you for finding me this amazing woman."_

Once they are alone in Ethan's apartment, Theresa sighs contently as she snuggles close to Ethan. "I am so happy, Ethan. I feel like all my dreams are coming true."

Taking her face in his hands, Ethan kisses her gently. "I promise from here on, I will do everything to make your dreams come true."

"You already have, Ethan. You already have."

"Well, not quite."

"What do you mean?"

Holding her hands, Ethan looks into Theresa's eyes. "Well, I know how important getting married and being proposed to is for you. I can see it in your eyes. And I know how much family means to you. And I know you wish they were here to see this."

Stunned, Theresa pulls away a little from Ethan. "How did you know that?"

Pulling her to him again, Ethan smiles. "Because that's what makes you the person you are. What if I told you they were here?"

"No, that's impossible, they can't be here!"

"Surprise!"

Screaming, Theresa turns around and sees her family: Her parents, Pilar and Martin, her brothers, Antonio, Luis and Miguel, with their wives Liz, Sheridan and Kay, and her sister Paloma.

"My family!" She yells as she runs to them. In all the excitement, Ethan just stands back and watches with a big smile on his face. _Family. This is what it's all about._

"Ethan, my man, welcome to the family." Luis says as he shakes Ethan's hand.

"Thank you."

"You make my daughter happy, Ethan."

"I will, sir. That's a promise. I'll never do anything to hurt Theresa. Not when I love her so much."

Smiling, Martin nods, as Ethan receives hugs from the rest of Theresa's family.

Turning back to Ethan, Theresa goes to him, and hugs him close. "I love you so much, Ethan Winthrop."

"And I love you, Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald. And I can not wait to make you my wife."

"Same here."

**Coming up  
**  
The wedding and honeymoon of Ethan and Theresa

**Please R/R**


	20. Making All Her Dreams Come True

**Making All Her Dreams Come True**

(A/N: Thank you everyone. Enjoy the last chapter of "The Bachelor!")

The day Ethan and Theresa waited their entire lives for finally arrived. Their wedding, courtesy of the television station, was perhaps the most elegant wedding around the town of Harmony. Pale pink flowers decorated the pews of the church, candles were lit all around the room. It was any woman's fantasy come true.

**(In the bridal room)**

"I can't believe this day finally arrived! I'm going to be marrying the most incredible man, and will get to spend the rest of my life with him. Whitney, can this get any better?"

"Well, I think so." Whitney smiled as she handed Theresa a small gift. "From your groom."

Smiling, Theresa takes the gift and goes to the corner of the room to open it, as Whitney goes back outside. Seeing the small jewelry box, Theresa sighs as she opens it to find a heart shaped necklace nestled inside.

Reading the attached letter, Theresa feels the tears come to her eyes: "My true love. This day has been one I've dreamed of for so long. My dreams did me no justice, though, because in my dreams, I never imagined I would marry a beautiful woman like you. You, Theresa, are my whole reason for living. You give my life a whole new meaning. This necklace represents my heart, for which you are now the owner of. May you always wear this, and know that I love you, and I am so happy to be your husband. You are the love of my life, and I am so honored to spend the rest of my life with you, showing you just how much I love you for the days of my life. I love you, sweetheart. –Ethan."

Sighing, Theresa tries not to cry, and quickly puts the necklace on her. Looking in the mirror, Theresa watches as her mother comes in, and turns around.

"Mi hija, you look so beautiful. I am so happy for you."

"Thank you, mama. I couldn't be any happier."

"I love you."

"And I love you."

**(At the front of the church)**

Ethan was nervous. He couldn't figure out why, yet the butterflies were in his stomach.

"Hey man, are you alright?" Chad, his best friend, asked.

"Yeah, I'm great. Just a little nervous."

"Don't be. You're marrying the love of your life. Everything is going perfectly."

Smiling, Ethan nods. "You're right. I love Theresa so much, and now I'm going to spend the rest of my life proving that to her."

When the wedding march begins, Ethan looks up, and is in awe as he watches his bride come down the aisle on her father's arm.

_My god, she is stunning. Please God, let me always make Theresa happy._

As Theresa looks around the church while walking down the aisle, she quickly lands her gaze on Ethan, and sighs.

_God, he is so handsome. Please let me always make Ethan happy._

Once Theresa and her father reach the altar, Martin gives Ethan Theresa's hand, smiling at them both.

"May you both live in love and happiness for always."

"Te amo, papa."

"Te amo, mi hija."

Holding Ethan's hand, Theresa looks up into his beautiful blue eyes, and finds herself falling in love with him all over again.

"I love you." Ethan mouths.

"And I love you."

Turning to Father Lonigan, Ethan and Theresa begin their ceremony. After a few minutes, the time comes for Ethan and Theresa to share their vows to each other.

"Ethan, please go first." Father Lonigan instructs.

Taking a deep breath, Ethan looks into Theresa's eyes, and continues: "I always thought that there was a special woman out there for me. Who knew that by going on a television show I'd find her?" They share a smile as he continues. "Theresa, these past few months since the show have been nothing but amazing. You have made me realize how wonderful life can be, how perfect you are for me. You are my soul mate, my best friend, and my only love. From here on, I promise to love, honor, and cherish you. This union between us is a new start for us. Now, we will be able to grow together, and become one. Our pasts are behind us, and our future in front of us. You are my world, Theresa, and I love you so much."

Wiping her eyes slowly, Theresa looks at Ethan with all the love coming from her heart. "Ethan. I went on the show hoping to find true love, and I did. Standing here before you, God, our family and friends, I know that there is no other place I would rather be. You are my love, my life, my best friend, and now my husband. Meeting you has been the greatest gift given to me. You make my life complete, and from this day forward, I promise to always love you, to always make you happy, to always be by your side. I love you, Ethan, always and forever."

Squeezing her hands, Ethan smiles as his eyes fill with more love for his wife.

"After the exchange of rings and words, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Ethan, you may kiss your wife."

Smiling, Ethan brings Theresa's face closer to his. "Te amo, mi amour."

"Te amo." Theresa whispers back as they kiss passionately.

**Later On—The Hotel Room**

Sitting by the fireplace, Theresa wraps her arms around Ethan. "Are you happy?"

"More than I ever thought possible, Mrs. Bennett. How do you feel?"

Smiling at being called Ethan's wife, Theresa looks at her husband. "Wonderful. This has been such a magical experience from the show to now. You were right, we are beginning a new life now. I am so proud of you that you changed your last name to your dad's name. I remember when you told me you were going to do that when we were on the show. I know now that our life together is going ot be so blissful and complete. And tonight, is the start of our life."

Smiling, Ethan kisses Theresa softly. "Yes, it is. Are you nervous?"

"A little. Are you?"

"A little. But I know that you are the only woman meant for me, and there is no where else I want to be, but here in your arms."

"Ethan."

"Yes, my love?"

"Make love to me."

Taking a deep breath, Ethan slowly leans his face down and kisses Theresa passionately. "God, I love you. I want you so much."

"I love you so much, Ethan. Make me yours…only yours.."

Slowly taking off Theresa's clothes, Ethan admires her gorgeous body. "My God..you are beautiful."

"You make me feel beautiful."

After he takes off her clothes, Ethan stands up and begins to undress. Theresa, watching, licks her lips in anticipation.

"Don't do that."

"What?" Theresa asks as she licks her lips again.

"That. The licking lips thing."

Smiling, Theresa rests her head on one of her hands. "And why is that?"

Leaning near Theresa, Ethan slowly rubs himself against her, making her gasp at how hard he is. "That's why."

"Well, there's one thing we can do to fix that…problem."

"What's that?"

Slowly, Theresa pulls Ethan's drawstring pants down, running her hands all over his hard body, guiding him to her center. "Get my drift?"

Arching his body slowly, Ethan begins to enter her, and mutters "Oh, yeah, baby, message caught loud and clear."

Moaning out in pleasure, Theresa arches her body closer to Ethan's, feeling the love she has for Ethan explode deep inside her.

Trying not to hurt her, Ethan slowly backs out of her body. "Where are you going?" She asks in a panic.

"I don't want to hurt you, baby."

"You're not hurting me. You feel wonderful, Ethan. Please, don't make me wait.."

Grinding his teeth before exploding, Ethan slowly lies ontop of Theresa, letting his hardness enter her. Feeling her muscles clench around him, Ethan looks up into Theresa's eyes to see if she is okay.

"Are you alright?"

"Wonderful. Make love to me, baby, make love to me."

Entering her again, Ethan looks into Theresa's eyes, never loosing contact. "I love you, baby. I love you so much."

Moaning, Theresa pulls Ethan closer. "I love you so much."

Early in the morning, Ethan pulls Theresa into his warm body, as they watch the sunrise from their bedroom window.

"Here's to our new life, Mrs. Bennett."

Looking up at Ethan, Theresa smiles. "To our love and life, Mr. Bennett."

Kissing her deeply, Ethan sighs in content.

"You've made all my dreams come true, Ethan."

"And you have made every single one of my dreams come true, Theresa."

**The End **


End file.
